


As Time Goes By

by veleda_k



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, F/F, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru doesn't know how many times they've sat like this. </p>
<p>Spoilers for volume six. Character death, but, um, not in a depressing way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Когда придёт время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484953) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



How many times have they sat together like this? Chizuru doesn't know. The years blend together in Meifu. But Rika's hand is wrinkled and dry as it clasps Chizuru's own.

“I've grown so old,” Rika rasps out.

Chizuru kisses her gently. “You're still the most beautiful woman in the world.” She means it.

“It's almost over isn't it?” Rika asks. Chizuru nods, unable to speak. “Stay with me, until the end?”

“Of course,” Chizuru whispers.

They wait together in the night, until Rika breathes her last, and it's finally time for both of them to go home.


End file.
